Umbrella Academy: Five Poisoned (Part 2)
by Lloveread
Summary: Part 2 of Umbrella Academy: Five poisoned a continuation


When Five woke up he saw all five of his siblings looking down at him.

"What happened?" Five Asked with a croaked voice

"Oh goodie, he's awake" Said Kalus

"Glad to have you back" Said Diego

"You were poisoned" said Allison

"How are you feeling?" Asked Vanya

"A little weak and my head is killing me" Said Five

"You should rest" Said Luther pushing Five down

The thought of resting did sound amazing but the memories all hit him at once!

"The Apacolypse! How much time do we have left?!" Five explained frantically

" whoa whoa whoa, calm down Five, we can figure it out" Said Luther

"Yeah, you need to recover" said Alison "you were just poisoned!"

"Irrelevant " Five grumbled

"No, no, it's not irrelevant" Said Diego

"We know who poisoned you, but don't worry we will get Cha Cha and Hazel" he assured

"No, we have to go together! It's the only way we can stop them and the handler so that the apacolyse won't happen!" Said Five

"Fine" Said Luther " We will go together

And with that, everyone agreed.

Klaus and Diego tracked down where Hazel and ChaCha were so they all raced there as fast as they could.

Once they arrived, they quickly bursted into the room to stop Cha Cha and Hazel.

Five said that he would do the talking because he knows much more than his siblings. Vanya and Allison let Five lean on them because his body was still weak.

Diego and Luther bold had a held of Cha Cha and Hazel so that Five could talk to them.

" Why did you do it?" Five Asked Hazel weakly.

"T-The handler told us to, she wanted us to bring you to her" Said Hazel

" I want you to contact her for me...now!" Said Five

Cha Cha started to contact the handler but a he was, Hazel broke out and started attacking so everyone attacked them.

Five was being blocked by Allison who was standing in front of him, protecting him. He tried to stand up properly as he saw time slow down. He was confused because body else was moving, then he saw her; the handler.

"Hello Five, nice seeing you" Said the handler

"Wished I could have said the same thing to you" Five Said with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I have to say five, I have seen you looking better" Said the handler

Five just gave her a look

"Look Five, I don't really want to do this but I have to" she said as she took closer steps and grabbed him. Five tried to get away but he couldn't because he was too weak. He had no strength left in him. Then he felt a prick on his arm and the world around him darkened once more and the handler smiled and took him with her.

When time returned to normal, Diego and Luther knocked Cha Cha and Hazel out.

"Quickly, let's go" Said Luther

Everyone was about to leave but Allison realized something.

"Wait! Where's Five?!" She asked

Everyone looked around trying to find him, they were all freaking out because they had just lost their brother... again!

"The apacolyse is almost here, we have to go back and try to see how we can stop it!" Shouted Diego

"Don't worry, we will find him" Said Vanya to Allison as she gently touched her on the shoulders.

They quickly got to the Academy bringing Cha Cha and Hazel with them.

At the headquarters

When Five woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the motel Cha Cha and Hazel were in anymore and that he was tied up tight. He struggled to get loose but it didn't work.

" Hello Five" Said the handler

"Where am I? Where is my family?!" He spat

"Calm down five, I just wanted to take you with so I know that you won't be doing anything.. unnecessary." She said

"You can't keep me here forever, I will stop the apacolyse " Said Five

"Like I Said Five, what's meant to be is meant to be" said the handler "And you can't do anything about it"

"Now be a good boy a stay here" Said the handler

But there was absolutely no way that Five would stay here while his family was in danger, he tried to teleport out but it was no use, he was exhausted. But he needed to reach out to his siblings.

At the Academy

"Wake up!" Klaus said splashing a bucket of water on Cha Cha and Hazel

"W-Where are we?" Hazel asked

"Listen, WE asks the questions here" Said Diego.

"Where is Five?" Said Luther

"Who? Oh, you mean the old timer" Said Hazel

" we don't know, in fact we don't know anything, so let us go... now!" Said Cha Cha

"Not so fast" Said Diego

"How do we stop the apacolyse?!" Said Luther

" you can't" Said Cha Cha followed by a laugh

Diego had enough, he was done with all the non-sense. " Tell is right now!" He shouted as Vanya tried to calm him down.

"Find, fine!" Said Hazel. "There are a bunch of people at headquarters, they are our boses, they have the control of time and will eliminate people who messes with the time. Maybe they have your brother because he tried to stop the apacolyse "

That was bad they all thought. The people are going to hurt Five!

At the headquarters

Five continued to use his powers hoping to contact his siblings. He tried and tried and tried, he was tired , sweaty and going beyond his limit but finally, he did it.

"Yes!" He said

He sees his siblings at the Academy, so he tried talking to them.

"Guys!" Five Said

"Five!" Everyone Said

"Where are you?!" Asked Luther

"I-I don't have much time" Five Said as he felt himself shaking and sweating some more, " I think I am at the headquarters, the handler took me here. But don't worry, I will escape" and with that, he stopped using his powers because it completely drained him.

"He looks terrible" Said Klaus

"We have to go help him!" Said Allison

"Take us to you handler!" Said Diego

"Oh, we don't go to her, she comes to us " Said a Cha Cha

"Well then tell her to, hurry up!" Said Luther

At the headquarters

Five listened for anyone to be close to him, yet he heard no one so he decided to make his move. He tried to use his powers and teleport again and finally pop! He is no longer in the chair but outside the room.

He grasped onto the wall for support as he sneaky snuck his way out. When he wanted to deliver a message to his siblings through the tubes but he was stopped because the handler was pointing a gun at him.

" well, well, well Five, I am impressed. You nearly escaped, so close yet so far" she said with a smirk on her face, and with that she fired at him. But Five teleported hiding from her.

"Where did you go Five, don't go, you know you can't go far" Said the handler

Bang! And Five popped somewhere else

Bang! Bang! Bang! But every time, she missed until he appeared right in front of her.

Sweat was trolling down his face, he held onto a bar beside him so that he wouldn't topple over. "You can't keep this up Five" and with this she fired again and the serum was injected in him.

"Arugh!" Said Five as he held onto his arm, he fought against the poison, he tried to get out but ultimately failed. He couldn't go anymore. The handler took him with her and the both teleported into the Academy.

"Hello everyone" said the handler as she was holding Five

"You!... Give him back!" Said Diego as he launched towards her

"Wait, you want your precious five back?" She looked at his siblings, and then at five. Well he does not look well" she said with a smile on her face. " here you go" she said as she threw him to his siblings

"You monster!" Said Allison as she supported Five's head

"Five! Can you hear me?" Said Vanya

"What have you done with him?!" Shouted Luther

" oh just to make sure that he won't mess up what's to come ever again." She said

And with that, Diego and Luther snapped they both lunges at her but she just teleported somewhere else in the room.

" you wanna know how to save him?" She asked

" well you see, the apacolyse is going to happen and you need him to save you all , so here, let me tell you. Her." She said as she pointed to Vanya

"Number seven is not ordinary, not one bit." She chuckled " she could save him, but she could also kill him"

Everyone turned to Vanya and she looked at them "m-me? "

"Ok thank you, you are not needed anymore" Said Klaus breaking the silence as he used his powers to ask the spirits to take care of her.

Everyone rushed to Five and Vanya.

"He doesn't have long, you have to save him!" Said Diego

"But, I don't know how" Said Vanya

"Put your hand in his forehead and try" said Luther

She did as she was told. She placed her hand on his head and began. Concentrating, she used her powers.

Things started to rumble around them as Vanya tried to save Five

A few moments later, "Argh! Ahh!" Said Five. He was shaking and there was a bright light glowing from his forehead

"Hold him steady!" Shouted Luther as the wind around him was getting stronger. Things were falling, the whole Academy was rumbling as Vanya and Five flowed with a bright white light.

"It's working!" Said Diego

As everyone looks at the trail of poison leaving Five's body

The white light stopped and everything was still. They waited for Five to wake up, Vanya was scared that she used too much power and hurt him.

A few moments later, Five coughed, gasping for breathe.

Everyone was overjoyed as they all hugged each other.

"Yes! " Said Klaus

" Thank you guys" Said Five still weak from what happened.

Things went smoothly from there, turns out that the white light had actually saved everyone from the apacolyse from ever happening. The umbrella Academy family was all together forever.


End file.
